


AFTERTALE- What happens after giving up?

by TVDart



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 22:01:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6131527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDart/pseuds/TVDart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>--WARNING: PACIFIST AND GENOCIDE RUN SPOILERS-- When you die in UNDERTALE, the game continues without you. Time continues, and the characters find ways to continue their lives without you. That is, until you reload your savefile.<br/>What happens if your Genocide Run is stopped at the very end? What happens after you're "dunked on"? You've given up, and only a small fraction of monsters have survived. What now?</p>
            </blockquote>





	AFTERTALE- What happens after giving up?

In the vast expenses of the never-ending darkness that is after the fact, you can feel yourself struggling to do it. You cannot defeat him. He is much too strong for you. At this very moment, at the moment that your SOUL was betrayed, at the absolute fact that someone was able to trick you at the very end, did the deed. You gave up. Your determination means no bounds. You’re not coming back.

You are dead. What now?

Sans had taken a seat beside the human corpse. He was waiting for the moment that they would return, seeking another rematch. This had been number nine, and the human had made one fatal mistake: they thought they could give mercy after everything they did. And deep down, if Sans had did believe the human, he may have let the human go. But after everything they did, after every last monster they killed, he knew that with one attack, it would be all over for him, and their LV would hit 20 in an instant.  
He leaned back onto the corridor wall, eyesockets closed. He knew they would come back, and it would all be reset. None of what had happened here really mattered, and he was ready for whatever the human had next.  
Waiting, waiting, and waiting. How much longer did he have to wait?

...

You never came back, did you? 

 

Eventually, Sans decided that the best way to handle this all before the human’s return was to at least toy with the concept of their return being uninevitable. He stood before the human, his ghoulish smile on his face, his eyes sullen, as he placed his arms around the corpse, hefting it up. He noted to himself that for some reason, their skin was already getting paler.  
He kept his usual, lazy stride as the human’s corpse was carried through the gray halls. Blood was dripping from their chest, hitting the ground and leaving a trail as it spilled ever so slightly onto the floors of New Home. He would clean it up, but hey, that’s not his style. He was tired as it is, after all. What he could use most right now is a nap.  
Entering the hallway to the garden, Sans’ eyes went onto who he knew would be here. Asgore, the king of all monsters, was virtually unaware of what has happened to the people in his kingdom. Yesterday, everyone was alive and well. How could that all change in one single day? It was unheard of, of course. But beside Asgore was a face he did not recognize. Or, perhaps he did, in another time. In a time where it was the strongest being in the Underground. When this small, insignificant being had the strongest Determinaton in the Underground, and became everyone’s best friend. And maybe another time, where he was the cause of this destruction.  
“I-it’s gonna be coming soon! And, when the skeleton dies, he’ll be coming for you next! You have to get out of here, before he kills you! Take the SOULs and escape, please! If you don’t…” The small flower shuddered, unable to stop shaking. “It’ll be the end!”  
“Now, now…” The king kneeled down, placing a hand on the flower. “I have never seen a flower cry before… however, I must say, I cannot help but trust your words, small one. We will survive.”  
The flower nearly began to smile, their eyes tearing up as they lay on the King, before the sound of footsteps could be heard. “Oh, oh no. They’re here! Get out of here, please!” The flower tunneled underground, leaving the king alone.  
As the skeleton silently stepped forward, the king did not move, his eyes on his throne. He spoke softly, with the same tenderness he always had.  
“Curious. I’ve never seen a plant… cry before.” He turned around quickly, facing Sans, the young skeleton holding in his arms the corpse of a human.  
“... huh?” His eyes widened, as they fell on the corpse. He was unsure of what to make of what he was seeing. “Was this… your doing?”  
Sans nodded, his usual smile unable to fade. “no one else is gonna die today. it’s done.”  
A quiet pause swept the room, the two facing each other. After a short moment, Sans stepped forward, his eyes going to the golden flowers that had grown throughout the throne room. He knelt, laying the human’s corpse in front of Asgore. Their body had already gone cold, but their SOUL was still there, a bit of red glowing from the corpse’s chest.  
Asgore looked down on the SOUL, his eyes glistening. If this had been any other situation, the first thing that would have gone through his mind was that his duty was on the line. With a seventh SOUL, the barrier could finally be broken. The monsters could be set free, and everyone could finally get the happy ending they wanted. But he was aware. He knew what had happened to his kingdom.  
Asgore kept silent. His eyes moved to Sans, a small amount of tears appearing on his face. “Strange…” Asgore said quietly, “This... should be a very happy day. But I cannot feel anything but sadness.”  
“don’t worry.” Sans said, his grin unfaltering. “i think we’re all feeling a little down in the dumps right about now.”  
“...That may be true, but… despite these unfortunate emotions, we must remember to keep our faith. In times like these, the last of the monsters will depend on us.” He eyes the corpse, a frown forming on his face again. “Are you aware of who we have left?”  
Sans thought for a moment, placing his hand under his chin. “i know alphys helped some of the monsters from the mtt resort get outta there…” He closed his eyes, nodding to himself. “most of the snowdin residence found an escape in one of the houses the kid couldn’t get into. outside of that, i dunno.”  
“If you can... contact Alphys as soon as you get the chance.” He paused, silently stepping forward. “If we have any chance to survive, we must put our feelings aside and rebuild. It is the only thing we can do in this situation. We have no army to contact the surface… from what I can gather, the rest of the Royal Guard has been lost…” He sniffled, rubbing his nose with his hand. “I suppose we will have to find someone to rebuild the Guard... Sans, would you be interested..?”  
Sans shook his head. “nah. never was the leader type. fighting takes a lot out of me.”  
“I understand.” Asgore turned around, facing his own throne. “If you may do me a favor… could you bring the human to the backroom? I will remove their SOUL in a moment, but… I need some time alone.”  
Sans nodded, picking up the human and returning to the hallway before the throne. Asgore took a seat in his chair, closing his eyes for a moment.  
“...My people… Undyne… my wife…” He shook his head. “I never thought i would feel this way again. To lose so many in one day… I have not felt this way in a very long time.”  
His eyes closed, as he placed his hand on his chin and relaxed to the side. “Our survivors will depend on me. The safety of the entire UNDERGROUND depends on our decisions now…” He opened his eyes, sighing. “I do not have much of a choice. Waiting here will not change what happens.”  
Asgore rose from his throne, readjusting his cape. He began to step forward, entering the gray hallway. Sans had taken a seat by the stairs, his eyes closed and his back to the wall as he snored. His sleep deprivation had taken the best of him, and a small rest was all he needed. Besides, no one was going to tell him not to anymore.  
Asgore stepped in front of the sleeping skeleton, and took a seat beside him. He wouldn’t want to wake the young monster up, after all. Sans was the only reason he was still alive, so letting him sleep was the least he could do.  
The goat boss twiddled his thumbs, staring at the floor. His aged eyes began to tear up as a wave of regret rushed through his body. The gazes of Toriel, Asriel, Undyne, and every other monster he knew had fallen down appeared in his vision. A thought of them all smiling at him, drinking tea together, holding him with a feeling of true love. But it was not just them; rather, it was the smiles of every monster he had ever met, each one’s lives so precious to him. The white fluff of Lesser Dog’s fur, the one eyed gaze of a contented Loox, the lovable smile that Vulkin gave every creature it met...  
That was what hit hardest. Every soul in the Underground mattered, and each one helped build the foundation of what being a monster was. To be able to hold compassion together through the power of their own magic… it mystified every human that had ever fallen down here. Did he regret killing the fallen humans?  
Asgore pondered this question for longer than he was aware of, and before he knew it, the skeleton seated beside him yawned and stretched his arms in the air, eyeing the king that sat to his side.  
“hey ‘gore.” Sans said, his usual goofball expression on his face. “needed a bit of a break too, huh?"  
Asgore nodded, facing Sans, his smile returning. “Ah, yes. Only for a brief moment, however. Where did you put the human’s body?”  
“dropped it off in one of those coffins downstairs.” Sans replied. “the one with the red heart had some rags in it, but had some room for the body.”  
“Good, good.” Asgore wiped his eyes to get rid of the falling tears from before.  
“what are you gonna do with the souls, anyhow?” Sans asked.  
“Well…” Asgore’s voice shifted to a more serious tone. “We are certainly not prepared for a large scale war as of now. I will keep them all preserved for now… It is better off that way.” He crossed his arms, leaning into the wall.  
“i know what you mean, buddy.” Sans kept his smile, leaning over to look at him. “you do a good job, king. better than i could ever do.”  
“Thank you.” Asgore smiled at him. “I suppose I needed that right now.”  
“don’t mention it. now let’s get cracking with these rebuilds.” He stretched, making a sort of cracking nose with his bones.  
“Yes, you're right. We need to begin to rebuild, I suppose... by the way… do you know of where Alphys has gone?”  
“oh, yeah.” Sans said, readjusted his hoodie. “she stowed away in her underground lab, last i heard of her.”  
“Good, good. I am... happy she is safe.”  
“same.” Sans leaned back, his hand behind his head. “and besides. no one else is gonna die when we all work together, right?”  
Asgore went silent, looking at the floor. Sans leaned in, his darkened eyes on the king. “don’t worry. we’re gonna take care of this, ok?”  
He nodded, smiling. “Yes. Yes we will.”  
“cmon.” Sans stood up, brushing off his hoodie. “lets go grab the soul, get alphys and the other survivors and make some plans.”  
Asgore stood up as well, towering over the skeleton. “Yes, let’s.”

…

.

.

.

Are you going to come back?


End file.
